Another Heart Calls
by All-For-Szmanda
Summary: When Greg leaves his shift with Nick and Henry, they go for pizza and from that point on things just go tumbling downward. Sorry that I suck at writing summaries. R&R and I'll continue! :D
1. Chapter 1

**So today I was just sitting in my mom's room on my laptop and we were watching Spider Man, right? Well I jsut got SO bored because it was one of those nights when you just can't focus on what you're watching so I started writing this! (Also, it has nothing to do with Spider Man, lmfao XD )**

**I don't own CSI, sadly. x(**

Greg stood leaning on the break room door with his jacket slung over his shoulder. "My shift's over," he announced. "Anyone need a ride?"

Greg's partner-in-crime, Nick Stokes, raised his hand. "My truck's in the shop and I took a taxi to work, so if you don't mind."

"I do too," Henry stated. "I rode with Hodges just for the hell of it, and that was something I can easily say I won't be doing again."

The three guys laughed together, but suddenly stopped at a sudden famale voice. "You guys shouldn't make fun of Hodges," came from Mandy's mouth, who was sitting in the corner of the room at a desk with her laptop. "You never know what he can overhear."

Henry scoffed. "You wouldn't tell him anything. That would just be ruining our fun."

"Yeah," Greg added, "and it's not like you haven't ever said anything behind anyone's back in the lab." He raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to bust out laughing. "That's what I thought. Now, shall we?" Greg asked jokingly, pointing his thumb toward the door.

Nick, Greg and Henry walked in a group down the steep flight of stairs and out the front doors of the lab, taking in breaths of fresh Las Vegas air. You'd be surprised how stuffy it could get in a building full of dead bodies and severed limbs.

Once they all filed into Greg's midnight black Denali, Nick got shotgun and Henry in the back, they hit the road. "Greg, put on some music. It's so quiet in here."

Without taking his eyes off the road, Greg pushed a button on the radio controls and I Put a Spell on You by Marilyn Manson started playing throughout the truck; loud.

"Dude!" Henry exclaimed. No one even looked up. That's how loud Greg plays his music. Henry leaned forward and turned the voluma down at least 100 notches. "What are you, deaf?"

"WHAT? PLEASE SPEAK UP, I CAN'T HEAR YOU." Greg yelled obnoxiously with a smirk.

Henry rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat, trying not to smile. Greg _is _really funny when he wants to be. He crossed his arms and picked at a piece of dirt under his nail. God only knows what that is. . .

"Greg, where are we going?"

"I don't know. You guys never told me where you live," he cracked.

"Oh come on, Greggo, you know my address by heart," Nick retorted. "Why don't you just drop me off first?"

"Neh." He shrugged. "I'm hungry. Who's up for Luigi's?"

Nick rolled his eyes at his spontaneous best friend, and they saw Henry practically drooling in the back seat. With a chuckle, Greg pulled into a spot in the parking lot.

They sat at the bar, and a waitress with the name tag "Rebecca" came up to them.

"G'day, mates!" Oh, an Australian, Greg thought. Nice. "What'd ya like?"

The guys exchanged glances for a few seconds until Nick said, "We'll share a pie. Pepperoni?"

The other boys nodded in agreement, and Rebecca wrote it down on a mini notepad. "Anything to drink?"

"Diet Pepsi."

"Coke, please?"

"I'll have an iced tea."

Okay! I'll be right back with your drinks, and the pie will be out soon." Rebecca scurried off through the doors labeled **kitchen.**

Once the three men finished the entire pizza pie and paid for their meal, they headed outside. It had been a good ending to a good day, until Greg hit the unlock button on his Denali and there was no sound of locks turning.

"Um, Greggo..."

"Where's your truck?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them stood there, all with puzzled looks plastered on their faces, for what felt like hours until Henry spoke up. "What do we do now?"

"What do we do now?" Greg mocked, "We find my truck, how does that sound?" he yelled, maybe a bit louder than necessary.

Rebecca rushed outside to where the guys were standing. "I heard shouting, is something wrong?"

"It's nothi-" Nick began.

"My car's gone," Greg interrupted, sounding calmer than before. "I parked it right here." He motioned to the empty spot next to him.

Rebecca sighed and put her face in her hands. "Oh no," she exclaimed, exasperated.

"What..." Greg asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"This isn't the first time this happened."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "You mean someone's car has gone missing in the past?"

"Actually, it happened today. Another customer's." There was worry in her eyes. "Why?"

"Why? There's been TWO car thefts so far today, and no one thought to call it in?" Henry blurted.

"Well, the thing is, that's not my responsibility. The guy went straight to my boss and things got pretty heated in there, and the guy just stormed off. I think he caught a bus."

Greg rubbed his temples. His awesome day was totally ruined and he knew he'd have to be going back to work again, since it _was _his car. "Did you get his name? An ID?"

Rebecca shook her head solemnly. "The only thing we still have is his reciept. I don't know if it would do you much good, but he said he didn't need it so I kept it and was going to throw it out when my shift ended. Here," she took a slip of paper from a pocket in her pizza apron and handed it to Nick.

Nicky examined it carefully, and shoved it in his leather jacket pocket. "I'll try to get prints off of it, maybe we can find this guy and see if he saw anything."

"Ooookay," Greg said. "So how are we getting back to the lab then?"

"Do we need to take a bus?" Henry complained.

Nick responded by muttering a 'shut up' and Rebecca said "I wouldn't mind driving you guys! If it helps, I'm willing to do anything."

So the three guys discussed it amongst themselves for about ten seconds and they all agreed it was an alright idea.

The ride back to the lab was a lot quieter and a _lot_ more awkward than the one away from it, with Rebecca's horroble dance music playing quietly from the speakers. That's what Greg thought at least. Henry, on the other hand, was tapping his finger on his leg lightly to the tune of the music for the whole ride. Nick was indifferent, just staring out the window.

Finally, they got back to the lab. Catherine was relaxing in the break room when they all piled in. "Catherine, my Denali was stolen," Greg said as if she was his mommy.

"Are you kidding? I was trying to have a content ending to this hectic day."

"Hey, it's not my fault."

"And get this," Nick added, "His car was the second one, and no one cared enough to call in the first theft!"

"Oh, come on."

"Hey Nick, let me see that reciept and I'll try to get this guy's prints from it." Henry held an open hand toward his co-worker.

"Oh, good one Henry. I almost forgot." He took out the piece of paper and gave it to him.

Henry rushed off to his lab.

"Reciept? Am I missing something here? Where did you guys go?"

"We went to Luigi's before I had to drop these two off," Greg said and nodded his head toward Nick, and the disappearing Henry.

"What, were their cars stolen too?" She said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Grissom walked by and stopped in the doorway. "There's a guy waiting in the lobby, he said he wants to talk to one of the "CSI dudes." Greg, can you?"

He nodded and headed out the door.

"Am I not a CSI dude?" Nick said with a smirk.

Grissom flashed him a close-mouthed smile before walking away.

Once Greg finally got to the lobby, there was a tired-looking man waiting impatiently in a chair. "Hi, I'm Greg Sanders. I'm a CSI here in the lab."

The man shook Greg's hand and began with: "I was at Luigi's today and some ass jacked my car!"

"Really."

"Look, Mr. Sanders, are you gonna be able to help me or not?"

"I think I can."


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start, THANK YOU Lotzalove and Sitting Ducki for reviewing! It means a lot! This chapter is dedicated to you guys! ^.^**

Greg brought the young man into the interrogation room. "Wait here." He shut the door and walked quickly down the lab hall, and found Nick and Henry watching the CODIS look for the man's prints.

"We can't find him," Henry said solemnly. He cussed under his breath.

"You don't need to. I thinnk I've got the guy. I left him in the interrogation room."

"Well?" Nick said, stepping forward. "What are we waiting for?"

Henry stayed back in his lab, and Nick and Greg went into the room with the other victim waiting patiently.

"So, Mr..."

"Macintyre. My name is Pete Macintyre."

"Okay. So, Pete, are you aware that uour car wasn't the only one stolen?"

"Really? Man, that's ridiculous. Who else's?"

Greg riased his hand. "My truck. We have an undercover cop at Luigi's right now looking for suspicious activity. But until then, we need all the help we can get."

"Did you see any other people that may have looked suspicious leaving the resturaunt?"

"No," Pete explained. "I was the only one there. I demanded to see the manager, but he wasn't any help either. All he cared about was that his business wouldn't be held responsible."

"Hm." Greg looked perplexed. "Where did you park your car?"

"I parked it right out front, next to the employee's spots. I went in, got a pie to go, and when I got out of the place, I had no car!"

"Interesting. So, where's the pizza now? How did you get here?"

"I took the bus back to my house, put the pizza in the fridge, and then took the same bus straight back here."

"Alright, just one more thing, we're gonna need to take your prints. Then you can go. We'll get your car back, Pete."

"Okay." Pete gave Greg each of his fingers, and Greg put black ink on them and placed them on their designated spots on the print sheet.

"Okay, you can go."

Pete stood up and the cop led him out of the building, and Greg headed to his lab to put his prints in CODIS. Nick followed. "That applies for you too, Greg," he said once they were settled.

"What?"

"We'll get your car back."

Greg sighed. "I really hope so. Because two trips on the filthy bus would be just too much for me," he said with a hint of a smirk on his mouth.

"I just got an idea. Why don't we go back to Luigi's and see if they had their security cameras running when these thefts happened?"

"Why didn't we think of this earlier?!"

Nick smiled and headed down the hall with Greg in tow. "Hey Cath, can you take us to Luigi's? We gotta check out the security cameras."

"Sure, let's go boys." Catherine drove them across town as if they were her own kids. This'll be a really entertaining story for Lindsey. she thought as they parked. "I'm staying here, alright? We don't need yet another truck missing."

Nick nodded and Greg scoffed as they got out of the car and strolled back into the resturaunt. "Oh look, it's you again!" Rebecca said, beaming at them from behind the bar.

"It's us again! Can we see the manager?"

"Sure, hang on one sec." She disappeared behind a thick mahogany door and the two men were left waiting at the bar. Greg turned toward where Catherine was waiting and flashed her a thumbs-up. Just in case she was wondering why they were just standing there aimlessly.

The Australian waitress reappeared a minute or so later with confusion and horror plastered on her face. "Guys, I think you need to see this."

Greg and Nick exchanged anxious glances as they followed her into the back of the building. Once they entered the manager's office, they were shocked at the sight of Rebecca's boss with a knnife in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay cliffhangers! Chapter 4 is here, so no need to worry! :D**

Greg, Nick, Catherine and Grissom all faced Ecklie in the lab. Grissom spoke to him. "Our shifts are over, it's out of our hands now. Can you please just get the evidence for us? We've done it for you in the past. It's effecting us on a personal level."

"Fine. Since it's on our shift, and it'll help you guys, we'll do it. Anything you need specifically?"

"Yeah. We're gonna need the past 36 hours of video survelliance of the parking lot." Grissom responded.

"Okay." And just like that, Ecklie turned his back on the nightshift, disappearing down the hall.

"Okay," Catherine said,, and clapped her hands together. "I'm guessing I'm gonna have to drive you two home."

"Please?" Greg said and smiled dorkishly.

"Sure, Greg. What about you, Nick?"

He shrugged. "I can walk half a block to the shop, no problem."

"You sure?"

"Cath," Nick crossed his arms. "I'll be fine!"

"Okay! Fine! Go then!" she joked.

With a smile, Nick turned on his heel and walked out of the lab.

Catherine took her keys out of her expensive-looking Michael Kors bad, and turned to Greg. "You ready to go?"

Greg nodded and followed her to her truck outside the lab. The ride was quieter than before, but Greg was home before things got _too_ awkward. "I'll see if I can get a ride from someone else tonight."

"If you can't find someone, you've got my number." Catherine smiled.

Greg hopped out of Catherine's truck and shut the door. He unlocked his apartment door, pouting at the thought that he wouldn't be able to listen to his iPod later on tonight, he had left it in his Denali. With a a sigh, he headed to his refrigerator and pulled out a can of Dr. Pepper. Taking a sip, he sat down on his beige couch and turned on his TV and started surfing the channels. Nothing was on except some bad chick flicks and the unrealistic crime dramas. He turned the TV to "component" so he could play his new Xbox 360 he had just gotten himself two weeks before. He launched _Left 4 Dead 2 _and began shooting away at zombies to his heart's content. After about 45 minutes of violent shooting, there was a knock at his door. Sighing reluctantly, he paused the game and went to the door. Waiting patiently at his porch steps was Sara, with a huge smile on her face. "Greggo!"

"Hey, Sara, what's up?" he said, furrowing his eyebrows curiously.

"C'mere," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the house. Around the corner, there was a big towtruck with Greg's Denali strapped to the back of it!

"Oh my god. Where did it end up being?!"

"It was out in the middle of the desert, and it had Pete Macintyre's prints all over the interior and exterior by the handles. Someone isn't a very good liar."

Greg pursed his lips. "That's ridiculous. Well, thank you for finding it for me!" He pulled her into a huge bear hug, and she wrapped her arms around him too. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and the man driving the truck opened his window and yelled, "Hey, lady, time is money!"

"Sorry!'' She said laughing hysterically. "Just pull the truck into the driveway." She turned to Greg. "Can I hang out for a while? I'm bored, and I got nothing to do today."

"Sure, I'm free too." He led her back into the house shut the door. He turned the Xbox off.

Sara plopped down on Greg's couch and looked over at him. "What do you wanna do?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I was about to have a drink and listen to music, just relax for a bit."

"Oh, come on, don't let me interfere!" She walked over to where Greg had his iHome plugged in, in the corner of the living room and turned on the music. (s)AIN'T by Marilyn Manson began blasting through the small apartment, the sound bouncing off the walls. "Hey, isn't this the song you got to be in the music video for?"

"Don't talk about it," Greg muttered, remembering it distinctly.

Sara busted out laughing, and it was just so contagious to Greg. He was chuckling too as he grabbed two glasses from the cupboard over his stove and poured in Jack Daniel's whiskey for the both of them. He set them on the coffee table and grabbed his half-empty Dr. Pepper bottle and dumped it. No use to him now.

The two of them sat there with their drinks and just chatted. About everything. Work, music, TV, anything that crossed their mind in the moment, just like old times. Greg missed the old days, back when he was in the lab and the two of them were contantly pulling pranks on each other and goofing around. Nothing like an old silly chat to make it up.

After about an hour or so, the alcohol had gone to both of their heads. Sara stood wobbily, and put her glass on the floor. "I have an idea."

"You do, do you?"

"Yes!" She walked over to Greg and grabbed his hands and pulled him onto his feet. "Dance party?"

"What an excellent idea!" he responded, laughing.

Sara started swaying her body to the beat modestly, but soon she was rocking out to the music with her best friend. Greg wore himself out pretty fast, and he sat back down on the couch tiredly. He took another sip from his glass, finishing the whiskey completely. He was singing along now, loud and proud. And bad.

It was all fun and games until the song ended, and Sara fall onto Greg's lap, and gracefully yet demandingly planted her lips to his.

**Review? Sorry it took me so long :( Hope the wait was worth it? I couldn't think of anything, and schoolwork, blah blah blah. You don't care. Anyway, I've got a solid idea for chapter 5 so that'll probably be up a lot sooner than this one was. :D**


End file.
